


They complete each other

by LittleAthenaValdez



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAthenaValdez/pseuds/LittleAthenaValdez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Anakin didn't turn into the dark side? How would be things by now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	They complete each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first Anakin/Obi Wan work, and I hope you enjoy....  
> Also, this is originally in Portuguese but I translated with Google Translate because I was too tired to translate myself, so if something is wrong feel free to correct! (Don't be rude tho)

\- LUKE! HAVE YOU ALREADY PACKED UP?  
\- CALM DOWN MOM, I’M ALMOST READY! - Luke shouted back, while I could clearly see that he was not even fully dressed yet. Boys.  
I waited in the room. Not only just my brother was late, Dad was also.  
Mom paced around the room. She was too busy and could not waste her time taking care of Luke. Senate Republic business. It's been almost sixteen years since that crazy Palpatine was killed by my father, after discovering that he was a Sith and all those crazy stuff, but it is still tense there in the Republic. My mother had to go to work almost every day, she remains a senator, and even when she hadn't to, she remains very busy. Of course, without forgetting me and Luke, who has just entered the room.  
\- Finally, blondie. - I said – are you going to marry?  
\- Shut up, shorty.  
\- Child.  
\- Annoying.  
I'm sure we could have continued until my brother’s curse vocabulary ends, but the door knocked before it could happen. When I opened the door, I came across my father rubbing sand off of his clothes and hair while muttering something about not liking it.  
\- Aren’t you a little tall for a pizza guy? - I asked  
My father looked forward, smiled and hugged me.  
\- I’m sorry I'm late, I lost control of my speeder for a while. Luke, Leia, we can go.  
My brother and I said goodbye to our mother, crying at the same time "BYE MOM!". We heard a noise in return. We knew she'd heard.  
Dad entered the vehicle. For a while we were silent, just listening to the sound of wind.  
\- You know, there was a time that I was one of the best pilots in the galaxy...  
Luke and I glanced each other. It began. We both knew our father missed being a Jedi, to be in action. But after the night Palpatine died, eventually they discovered that our parents had married, and it’s illegal to Jedi do that, then the young sixteen year ago Anakin was expelled from the Order. He still missed the excitement, so when he starts talking about the past, we know it takes time.  
When we got home, my brother was already lying on the couch. I rolled my eyes.  
\- Obi Wan? Where are you? - Dad yelled.  
\- Here! - Heard the answer, coming from the kitchen. My father smirks, and goes to the kitchen to do who knows what with our "cook". Bastard.  
After the almost emperor was defeated and peace was restored to the galaxy, and everything said before, my parentes got back together, until a bit after I was born. But they used to fight a lot, and found it best to divorce. They agreed that the relationship went very fast and rushed. Dad stayed alone for a while. Until he realized he was in love with Obi Wan. And the feeling was mutual. Obi decided to leave the Jedi Order to be with my father. It was not easy, one does not simply leaves order, but there were complications. In the end, managed to stay together, and are now married. Even with a slight age difference, they married and now live together.  
\--- x --- x-  
At dinner time, there were four of us sitting eating. The food was good.  
\- So children, how was the week? - Said Dad, after taking a sip of his juice.  
I shrugged.  
\- Leia met an older boy. - Says Luke.  
In this, my father choked on his juice while I slapped Luke's shoulder and shouted  
\- SHUT UP, LULU!  
\- MAKE ME, LELE  
How we’re childish.  
\- Leia .... Skywalker ... Who is .... ....- were the only things that my father could speak right as he coughed, unchoking.  
\- He is no one, Dad. Really. - I answer  
\- That "no one", father, is called Han Solo. He and Lele were exchanging glances and indirects all week.  
\- Shut. Up. Luke. Eugene. Skywalker. - I say, half whispering, blushing to the roots of hair.  
I'm pretty sure my father would have fainted right there. I could see the terror in his face.  
But dinner was more important so we followed eating so afterwards panic could reign. Very typical of my father and my brother.  
After dinner, daddy was completely altered by Luke words. Thanks, brother. I don’t know how did I expect to go to sleep that night, it is not easy to calm him down, but that's what my stepfather was trying to do.  
\- Anakin, calm down...  
\- NO, BEN. She's my little princess. - I think he was crying as he said it. He usually cries when it gets angry/nervous/sad. - What's his name again? Han Solo. I'll kill that bastard who got to mess around with my daughter. - I've tried convincing my dad to look for a psychologist to deal with the fact that he was very extreme sometimes but he refused.  
\- Ani. Listen to me. Leia, and Luke, are nearly 16 years old. They are already mature, and have, or should have, the freedom to like other people. - Said Ben  
\- I DO NOT LIKE THE IDIOT CAD HAN. - I answered.  
\- Of course not. - said Luke  
\- Leia, darling, I'm trying to convince your father to stay calm. Is not the point now.  
\- OBI WAN, YOU ARE NOT UNDERSTANDING. THERE IS AN OLDER BOY PLAYING WITH MY PRINCESS, MY DOLL! - Dad was desperate.  
\- Dad, I'm your what, if Leia is the princess? - My brother asked. There was no answer. - I get it. You don’t love me anymore. - And turned his back on us. What a drama queen.  
\- No, Luke. I am your father. Of course I love you, son. But your sister is a baby, a little doll. I can not leave her with criminals.  
\- Dad, I'm almost sixteen. I may be younger than my brother, I'm not a baby. And besides, just because I'm a girl it doesn’t mean that I am a little doll, father. I can very well take care of myself. - I answer. I hate when I am underestimated because I am a girl.  
\- Sorry little girl. I understand. BUT WOULD THAT CRAZY MANIAC SOLO UNDERSTAND, little girl? HE WON’T KNOW YOU LIKE I DO!  
\- Anakin, calm down! - Shouted Ben  
\- NO! OBI WAN KENOBI, IF YOU ARE NOT GETTING TO UNDERSTAND...  
My father did not finish. It is difficult, I would say even impossible, for you to talk your husband kisses you.  
\- You are calmed now?  
My father took a deep breath. He really calmed down. Nothing like love.  
\- Yes ... But he's older...  
\- I myself am fifteen years older than you...  
That is true. I can’t be with Han, that is only a few years older than me, but Dad can marry someone fifteen years older? Which was also his Jedi master?!  
Not that I want to be with Han. He is a scoundrel.  
\- One more thing then, Obi.  
\- Yup?  
\- Kiss me again.  
Why to refuse? He was there and kissed him. I smiled. My brother smiled. It is reassuring to see them together. Especially when the two are happy together, and even more so when it is in order to put aside the subject "Leia's romantic life".  
\--- x --- x--  
It was midnight and a lot. One in the morning, maybe. I was out of my room I share with Luke to get some water in the kitchen. I tried to go as quietly as possible. I do’t want to wake anyone.  
When returning to my room, I realized that there was someone on the couch. As I approached, I realized it was Dad and Obi Wan sleeping. I appreciated the image. They really were a lovely couple. I do not understand how anyone could want they to not be together.  
They complete each other.


End file.
